2453 Atlantic hurricane season (Predictions)
This was a failed project so you can freely edit this season if you want The 2453 Atlantic hurricane season started on May 16 and ended November 25 Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2453 Atlantic hurricane season was a active season with over 24 named storms, 10 of them being hurricanes, and 8 of the hurricanes became majors. Storms Hurricane Arlyn A invest was found on May 16 near the gulf coast of Florida. It gained strength untill it was a tropical storm which it was given the name Arlyn. It gained strength over the warm gulf waters until it was a Category 1 Hurricane. It hurled towards Texas and caused minimal damage. Arlyn was responsible for 3 deaths and $1.7 million dollars of damages. Hurricane Bella There was a low pressure found in the Caribbean sea. It gained strength quickly over the warm waters and got its name 1 hour after. It began to go over gulf and make a turn towards Mexico. On July 9, it smashed Mexico as a Category 2 hurricane. Bella caused flooding and landslides across Mexico. Bella caused 16 deaths and $165 million dollars of damages Tropical Storm Caroline A low pressure was spotted towards the east coast of Florida about 600 miles away. It gained strength and it formed into Tropical Storm Caroline. It didnt gain strength too much, thus making it still a tropical storm. Caroline didn't make landfall anywhere and stayed in the waters till it dissipated. Hurricane Dylan A low pressure was found after the dissipation of Caroline. it was off the coast of Afica and started moving towards the Caribbean. It formed into a Tropical Storm where it got its name Dylan. It gained strength rapidly and just under 4 hours, it became a Category 4 hurricane hurling towards the Caribbean. It slammed into the Caribbean and it began to turn to the East Coast of Florida. It went into Florida as a Category 3 hurricane and left a trail of destruction. Dylan caused huge flooding and landslides. Dylan was responsible for 868 deaths and $18 billion dollars of damages. Hurricane Emily A invest was formed off the coast of Africa. It gained strength near the Caribbean after staying as a invest for a while. it gained Tropical Storm status and got the name Emily. it gained strength until it was a Category 3 hurricane. Emily didnt make landfall anywhere and stayed in the waters till it slowly dissipated. Tropical Depression 6 A low pressure was near the Caribbean and it didn't make it to Tropical Storm status. No landfalls were made. Hurricane Fredrick A tropical wave was found near the coast of Africa. It moved into the warm Atlantic waters and rapidly gained strength over the Atlantic. It gained Tropical Storm status and was given the name Fredrick. it was about 913.33 miles away from the Caribbean when it reached its peak winds at 190 mph. Fredrick Hurled towards the Caribbean and made landfall as a Category 5. Fredrick then went to Puerto Rico and made landfall at San Juan as a Category 4 and caused huge flooding. Fredrick then went towards the west coast of Florida towards Tampa. Fredrick then made landfall at Tampa as a Category 3 and caused alot of damage with a 20 foot storm surge. Fredrick then went through Florida and dissipated near South Carolina. Fredrick was accused of $32 billion dollars of damage and 673 were reported dead after Fredrick. Tropical Storm Grace A tropical wave was formed 207 miles near Cuba. After passing Cuba, it formed into Tropical Storm Grace. It went near Florida and took a right over to the water. It didnt make any landfalls. Hurricane Harry A tropical wave was spotted in the ocean away from land. it slowly formed into Tropical Storm Harry, but it began intensifying really fast over the warm Atlantic Ocean waters. Harry became the 4th major hurricane of the 2453 Atlantic hurricane season. It became a Category 5 about 1,122.62 miles from Puerto Rico. Harry stayed as a Category 5 for a while till it slowly started to decrease. Harry affected Puerto Rico as a Category 4 with winds up to 145 mph. Harry got off the coast of Puerto Rico and started to head towards the west coast of Florida. Harry began to turn to the Gulf of Mexico and hurled towards Pensacola. Harry affected Pensacola as a Category 4 with winds up to 150 mph. Harry dissipated off the coast of Georgia. Harry has been blamed on for $156 billion dollars of damages and 16,854 Deaths caused by Harry. Hurricane Isabella The National Hurricane Center saw a tropical wave in the waters of the Atlantic. The tropical wave formed into Tropical Storm Isabella. Isabella about 12 hours after formation became a Category 2 hurricane. No landfalls we're made. Hurricane Jasper A tropical wave had formed about 2,000 miles off the coast of Africa. The wave became Tropical Storm Jasper. It rapidly intensified into a Category 3 major hurricane. Jasper began to head straight for North Carolina. As the NHC predicted it will go towards North Carolina, Jasper made a right over more water. Jasper made no landfalls. Hurricane Katie A tropical wave was formed near the Caribbean and the wave went to the Caribbean Sea. The wave intensified into Tropical Storm Katie. Katie rapidly intensified into a hurricane. Katie went towards Texas as a Category 4 major hurricane with winds up to 140 mph. Katie made landfall at Texas as a Category 4 with 135 mph winds. Katie caused huge flooding and landslides. $195 billion dollars of damages and 4,632 people we're killed during Katie. Hurricane Leo the NHC has found a tropical wave near Cuba. the tropical wave formed into Tropical Storm Leo. Leo began to intensify into a Category 1 hurricane. Leo made no landfalls. Hurricane Madison A tropical wave was found off the coast of Africa. The wave formed into Tropical Storm Madison Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Oaklyn Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Robert Hurricane Sally Hurricane Tommy Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Free Editing